fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
ΣOMNIA
ΣOMNIA (ソムニア Somunia) is an idol group formed by Selene Company. Its members all debuted invidually during 2018 as part of its pre-debut project. The entire group will debut on May 21, 2019. Formation 2017: Making ΣOMNIA Arata was an independent producer, he already had an idea in mind of a group that would be different from others, a group which would possess its own world and universe. He wanted to find the company that would help him in his research and work which would help him to create ΣOMNIA. He helped Mitsuki with Arcadia's debut album, knowing that Crescent Inc is a big company, he thought Mitsuki could help him. He let her on his project and because she was interested in his project, she decided to help him. She created a subsidiary to her agency so that Arata could go on with his project. Arata recruited some trainees and created Making ΣOMNIA. 50 trainees would be auditioned individually first, then they would be put into five separate groups of 10 members. One member would be put at the center and they would audition all together. The center would be ranked and auditioned on her own, then the 2nd and 3rd trainees to end up in these ranks (2nd and 3rd) would go on audition after. The highest ranked trainees would have a higher chance to end up in the group. The best 9 members of each 5 groups would compete. Arata then chose the best ones in each group and evaluate them. The final 9 would be the members of the group. 2018: Pre-debut Arata decided to have each member go solo before debuting as a group. They would all debut on the day of their respective full moon. Kokoro debuted first on April 29, 2018 on the day of her representative moon the Pink Moon. She promoted her solo song for several weeks while the next member was preparing for her own solo. Then the next member, Himawari debuted on May 29, 2018. In the month of July, the first three members appeared on Channel ΣOMNIA, the group's show. They would talk about the preparations of their solo debuts and teased the new member's debut. At the end of the month, on July 27, 2018, Karen released her solo album. In August, on August 25, 2018 Alice released her solo album. The next month on September 24, 2018, Audrey debuted. On the show, all the members excitedly talked about the last three members of the group and that one of them is currently preparing her solo debut. On October 24, 2018 Rain debuted, then on November 23, 2018 Summer debuted. The two formed a duet sub-unit together and released a song named Summer Rain. Then on December 22, 2018, the final and last member Rina debuted. It was the end of ΣOMNIA's pre-debut project. 2019: Debut After the pre-debut project, Channel ΣOMNIA continued but the members remained secretive about the group's debut. They were preparing for it during the beginning of 2019, then their show stopped for a while. Fans were worried but speculated that it was an indication that the group was about to debut. At the beginning of April, a teaser about the group's debut album was released. Through the month of April, several teasers were released and a debut date: May 21 2019. Unit Concept ΣOMNIA means sleep in Latin, the concept revolves around dreams and the moon. The girls' solo MVs extended the concept of the Dreamworld which is the universe the members live in. All of the members possess a fruit, these fruits allowed the girls to be aware of the Dreamworld and awoke their powers. Each of them represent a moon and has a representative animal that is nocturnal (or crepuscular) to further represent the concept of the night. The Dreamworld was at first just a garden with a tree, Kokoro discovered it first and received an apple from the tree. The tree gave her other apples which would be transformed into the other members' fruits. Each of them after biting it would end up in the garden in which Kokoro is, waiting for them. The group's debut teasers revealed a much bigger part of the Dreamworld which is like a city and contains many secrets to be uncovered. Members Unit Dresses *Rose Lace Coord *Dream Uniform Coord *White Night Coord *Full Moon Coord Discography Mini-Albums *''Gate 1: Horn'' (2019) *''Gate 2: Ivory'' (2019) *''Dreamcatcher'' (2019) Category:Idol Units Category:ΣOMNIA Category:Aikatsu Dreaming! Category:Weekender Girl39